The Other Sayian
by Re-o-ko
Summary: What if Yamcha wasn't the one cheating on Bulma? What if it was Bulma cheating on Yamcha..and her guilt starts to eat her up! Will Vegeta stop his seductions, or will he keep embracing them? ~ One shot songfic (not a crapy songfic at all!) ~ (no new chap)


         **I posted this up before but I wanted to tell everyone that I decided to make this a one shot.  ****Lady kiiria is right. As much I would like to continue this story I can't. I have no idea how too… if I do continue, then it wouldn't be a song fic and it wouldn't be good. So if you really want me to continue even though you have been warned I will…just tell me. **

Hey! Here is another one of my songfics…I writing a lot of them lately aren't I? Well this (I guess) is a one shot fic. And I apologize if I make my characters way OOC, but that's the way I like them. 

                  Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and this song is called **The Other Man**by _Sloan._

**^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^**

_You know he's not the one for you_

Vegeta punched the invisible opponent while he thought…thought about the women. Bulma. He had other women before. But she was different. He wanted her so bad all the time. He wanted her to be his and only his. But his pride would not allow him to take a mate. He watched day after day while her weak boyfriend would come by. 

_But that's no fault of mine_

That baka had Bulma. Vegeta smirked. Not for long though. What Yamcha didn't know was that Bulma wasn't as faithful as he thought. 

  
_He knows that I'm a friend of yours_

Yamcha hated Vegeta and the feeling was mutual. Since that purple haired kid told them about the androids, everyone had been too busy training to notice the 'heat' between the Sayian prince and the Capsule Corporation heiress. Yamcha was clueless.

  
_But doesn't know I've crossed the line  
  
_

Yamcha didn't know that his female was crying out Vegeta's name out night after night. He didn't know the passionate relationship that they shared. He didn't know at all. Vegeta shut off the gravity and walked out of the GM (Gravity machine). He went into the house and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Bulma was sitting across from him pretending to read a newspaper. She wouldn't even look at him. He knew why. She was ashamed. 

_I know you've got a man in the picture_

She had never done anything like this before. Yamcha had always been faithful to her and here she was cheating on him, with the person he loathed the most! She couldn't bear this. She couldn't stop. She felt so right in Vegeta's arms but she loved Yamcha. Her heart was twisting. She just wanted Vegeta to go away and leave her be with her love. But then again she didn't want Vegeta to leave at all.  

  
_But it hasn't stopped me yet_

He looked at her hungrily. He decided it was time for a break and for a snack. He smirked a sexy smirk that made Bulma shiver. He slowly got up and walked behind her chair. Then he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

_We've all be in one situation or another_

She tensed under his touch. Another hand went to her arm and slowly he lifted her up from the chair and turned her to face him. With one arm around her waist and another slowly making it's way towards her face…

  
_We regret_

She couldn't do this. She had to stop this!

_Now I'm the other man_

His hand barley touched her face when she flinched. 

  
_No one's rooting for me_

She pushed her away out of his grasp. She looked into his black eyes. She saw lust, hatred and anger and nothing else.

  
_If I'm the other man_

He looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but bunny (Bulma's mother) came into the kitchen just then so he closed it. Both never broke the eye contact that they had while bunny spoke. 

  
_Nature will abhor me_

She said something about people and them coming over and how she was going to store to buy stuff. Nether were listing. 

_You know I wanna keep my distance_

Bunny then left the house. He could her there engine of the car starting. Then he heard her drive away. 

  
_'Cause it's happening anyway_

He then took the opportunity of the unoccupied house. He reached his hand to touch her face again. 

  
_He knows you're gonna drift apart_

This time she didn't move. His hand gently stroked her face. She leaned into his hand and nuzzled her face into it. The whole time he watched her, her every move. 

  
_And there's nothing he can say_

But soon she realized what she was doing and stopped. She took a step back and gave Vegeta an I-can't-do-this-anymore look. Right then he would love to kill Yamcha and they both knew he could. He wanted her. 

  
_I know that he's a stand up guy_

His smirk turned into a scowl. Couldn't she just forget that guy already? He was here now. She should be thinking of him not that baka!

  
_But that's none of my concern_

It didn't matter to Vegeta if she had a boyfriend or not. She was here with him right now and she would be with him the rest of the night and that was all that mattered. Then he would train while she went out with her friends or her boyfriend, and she would then return to him later! 

_We've all been in one situation or another_

She couldn't do this. Not anymore. Her eyes widened. The realization of what she was doing hit her. 

  
_It's my turn_

She was doing exactly what she feared Yamcha would do to her, but her never did. She did. How could she betray his trust like this? She looked at Vegeta. His hand was still in the same position. She was scared. 

_To be the other man_

Vegeta noticed her confusion. She looked at him then held her head as if it was about to explode. 

  
_No one sympathises_

He took a step towards her. She looked up and two steps back. She was going to stop this. No more.

  
_When you're the other man_

She looked at him with stern eyes. He knew exactly what she was going to say. She didn't want to do this anymore. But he wasn't going to stop. 'I can't do this anymore' she whispered.

   
_Everyone despises_

If anyone found out what was going on…she didn't even what to know what would happen. She was loosing her self-control. She barley had enough strength to push him away a few minutes ago and if she didn't her mother would have seen them. Knowing her mother, Yamcha would find out in less then a day. No, she was too scared to be caught. 

_He's gonna find out that the rumours are true_

Vegeta knew that she was scared. She had been scared every since the first time he took her. But they made it this far he wasn't going to stop now. He was starting not only lust her but love her as well. 

  
_Though they are still unbeknownst to you_

He knew that she thought it was all lust that he felt. He would let her think that till the time was right to tell her. But for now he wanted her. 

  
_He'll find out so I'll tell you because_

He disappeared from in front of her and reappeared behind her. He put his arms around her wait and waited for a reaction. She turned to face him and before she could object once again, he placed his lips on top of hers. 

_  
You gotta find out before he does_

He kissed her with all the passion he had in him. And she responded. She forgot about Yamcha or the idea of getting caught. She didn't care anymore. That's why she loved this so much. Vegeta made her worries all go away, she felt peaceful and protected in his arms. 

_I know you've got a man in the picture_

Vegeta smirked as he kissed her. He knew this was what she wanted. He kissed her neck and her earlobe and returned to her mouth. 

  
_But it hasn't stopped me yet_

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. 'No more?' he asked seductively.

****

_We've all be in one situation or another_

What was she to do? 'Please Yamcha forgive me' she mentally prayed as she continued the kiss. 

  
_We regret_

Tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes. They started to fall, but they were too slow for Vegeta as he kissed them all before they fell. 

_Now I'm the other man_

At these times there was no Yamcha, no androids, no Goku and no such thing as weekness. 

_  
No one's rooting for me_

Suddenly a gasping noise came from behind them. 

_  
If I'm the other man_

They both broke the kiss at the same time and looked at the origin of the noise. There stood 'the gang' behind them. That was what bunny was talking about. She had invited everyone to take a break from training and have a party at the house. 

  
_Nature will abhor me_

Everyone's mouth was open in shock of the scene they were looking at. Everyone…Including Yamcha. 

  
_No one sympathises_

Bulma got out of Vegeta's embrace and looked at Yamcha. His eyes were saddened. He just saw his love of his life and the guy he hated share a passionate kiss, and it was easy to see that it was not their first. 

  
_When you're the other man_

He looked in discus at Bulma and ran out of the house. Bulma started yelling his name and ran after him. But she was too late. He had already flown off. Her eyes filled with tears. What has she done! She fell to her knees and cried in her hands. 

   
_Everyone despises_

Now everyone's attention turned to Vegeta. He looked stern and emotionless. Everyone couldn't help but be fumed at him. Then out of nowhere he smirked. Smirked! 

_Yeah_

He calmly walked out of the house and into the GM.

_  
We've all been in one situation or another_

He commanded the computer to turn the gravity to 470gs and began his training. 

_We've all been in one situation or another_

Now the secret was out what was going to happen? He would just have to wait and see. 

_We've all been in one situation or another_

How'd he always end up in these predicaments? 

**^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^**

         What'd you think? I don't know where this idea came from and I don't even want to know O_o I think I'm getting the hand of these songfics. Anyway hope you liked it, till the next one I type! BYE!

P.S – for all those who read my story "Drift, die and comeback to me" 

         Please forgive me! I have a lot to do and I can't seem to get the words down the way I want…I'll continue as soon as possible. 

                  ~ Re-o-ko ~


End file.
